


One Day They'll Know

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: Sequel to "Daylight." After Cat leaves National City, Kara takes her up on the offer to meet in Santa Fe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote a sequel to a ficlet...I really can't. I'm sure it is far from the first time, but it is a first for me! I loved "Daylight" just as it was, so chose not to add to it, but instead, offer this new installment as a second piece. If you don't like smut, you can just stick with the first one, but for those who wanted more...here it is (: 
> 
> There may be more to come in this 'verse...we shall see!
> 
> I'm dedicating this to all of the beautiful, amazing, incredibly wonderful SuperCat shippers out there, especially those getting bullied by other people in the fandom. Know that you are seen, and that your vision and hope and heart for this ship is valid, always. Keep your chins up, and stay strong. This community will stay full of support and love for all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy (:

The sun was just about to set as Kara entered the outskirts of Santa Fe, casting a rich, orange glow over the dusty skyline. The lights were fainter, fewer than she was used to above National City, but she could still see the town below, admire the warmth of its mission style architecture, church steeples and lively plazas dotting the landscape. It reminded her a little of the desert on Krypton, with its red rocks and vast terrain, untouched even as it stood so close to civilization. She couldn't help but smile that Cat would be drawn to a place like this, somewhere that felt so much like home.

After taking a few moments to breathe it all in, she spotted the address Cat sent her, a pueblo-inspired cottage that was part of a larger resort tucked into the cliffs outlining the city. She tried not to let her mind race, terrified that she had no clue what she was doing, thinking about the last time they were together. Walking away, leaving Cat behind after finally telling her the truth, after finally kissing her and having that kiss returned, was one of the hardest things she’d ever had to do. She knew it wasn't goodbye forever, but she also hadn't expected to receive another invitation so soon. And now, here she was, hovering over her hotel suite, ready to dive in.

She landed silently on the terrace, taking in the stucco enclosure with its bright flowers and cactus plants, the southwestern style furniture, all very chic of course, but a stark contrast from Cat's condo. Her eyes scanned the area, trailing up to the large glass windows, to a suite adorned in luxurious fabrics, mosaic tiles, big leather arm chairs, and a bed that took up most of the space. The white sheets were turned down just a little, a book and a pair of glasses sitting on top as if they'd been discarded only moments ago. Kara swallowed at the intimacy of it all, remembering the way those glasses felt in her hands just days before.

She didn't feel like she should let herself in, but as the minutes passed, she also worried someone might spot her loitering and alert the local news. _Just what we need_ , she thought, knowing a breaking story about Supergirl randomly making a pit stop in the same place Cat Grant was vacationing would probably raise a few eyebrows.

Hesitantly, she brought her hand to the window, resting it against the glass, taking another deep breath as she looked down at herself, drawing on her confidence, before tapping with her fingers.

Within seconds, Cat was striding in from another room, eyes going a bit wide as she peeked outside and saw Kara standing there, waiting. She quickly made her way towards her, barefeet shuffling against the tile, undoing the latch before sliding it open, ushering her inside.

“How long were you…”

“Not...very.”

“Good,” Cat sighed, drawing the curtains closed behind them. “I should have left it open.”

“No, that's okay,” Kara insisted, folding her hands in front of her. “I wasn't...I didn't know how long it would take for me to…”

Cat turned around slowly, eyes floating over Kara as she stood there, speechless, staring back at the woman who had summoned her.

It was almost like no time had passed at all, like they hadn't spent the last few days replaying everything that happened the other night, all that was said and done. Cat wore the same black tank, her small shoulders exposed, collarbones carved beneath her neck like ivory, the shallow spot between them shifting as she swallowed. Kara took in the sight of her, every freckle she’d never seen, every inch of skin laid bare, lips parting, emerald eyes smoldering as she leaned back against the shaded glass.

Cat shifted her eyes to Kara’s chest, to the symbol, the way it rose and fell, the way the younger woman’s cheeks flushed as she chewed her lip, hands shaking, looking ever so much like the girl she’d hired two and a half years ago _and_ the woman she admired for her boldness, her bravery. All of the walls, all of the pretending had already crumbled, leaving them in this new, uncharted space of knowing. Cat could see the longing, feel the hesitation coming off of Kara, even as her feet carried her forward, until finally, she was close enough for Cat to reach out, take a fistful of blue and red fabric, and pull her closer.

Kara crashed into her first, sinking in as Cat’s full, soft lips took hers captive, returning the kiss so fiercely, throwing her hands into Kara’s hair, clutching her cheeks, letting herself be wrapped up by more than capable arms settling around her body. Kara held her tightly, bringing one hand to her jaw, cradling Cat’s face as she breathed her in, letting her other hand curl around her waist, tangling in the black cotton of her shirt.

Cat pushed them off the window, gasping at Kara’s lack of fear as she gently slipped her tongue inside her mouth. She met it with her own, melting, tasting as Kara ran her fingers over arms, over exposed shoulder blades, latching on, forgetting everything else as Cat made a noise that meant yes, even as she pulled her lips away, tilting her neck as Kara trailed kisses down the smooth expanse of warm skin, slowly, reverently.

“Wait…” Cat swallowed, voice higher, softer than Kara had ever heard it. “Please…”

“What?” Kara let go a little, panic setting in. “Did I do something...”

“No,” Cat shook her head, reaching for her hand, smoothing her thumb against her cheek. “No, it’s not that, I just...don’t want to move too fast. There are still so many questions I have. So much...I want you to tell me.”

“Anything,” Kara breathed. “Whatever you want, I’ll...”

“Hmm,” Cat squeaked, smirking between closed lips as she eyed Kara amusedly, playing with a wisp of her hair. “If I had known it was that easy, I would have kissed you long ago.”

“Hey,” Kara scoffed even as she smiled. “I believe _I_ was the one who kissed you. You don’t get to take all the credit.”

“I would never,” Cat teased, painfully pulling away, letting go of Kara’s hand as she sauntered across the room, heading to the bar, where she poured herself a whiskey. “Can I get you anything?”

“That’s okay,” Kara exhaled, shaking off the rush, her remaining nerves as she fell into one of the leather arm chairs, pulling a pillow into her lap. “Actually, alcohol doesn't affect Kryptonians, so…”

“So you’re saying all those times I watched you push away drinks while I overindulged weren’t some pious effort at self-restraint?” Cat’s eyes narrowed as she took the seat across from her. “Interesting.”

Kara shrank a little under her curious glare, watching as she crossed her legs, eyeing her from behind the rim of her glass.

“You aren’t shunning your responsibilities to be here, are you?” Cat suddenly felt the need to check. “You haven’t skipped out on work?”

“No,” Kara assured, sitting up straight. “I gave Snapper my latest assignment just before I left.”

“Excellent,” Cat nodded. “The first one was impressive. I knew he’d recognize your talent once he let go of his preconceptions. Snapper may be a prick, but he does know how to help reporters make the most of themselves. Keep working with him, and try not to get too discouraged.”

“Thanks,” Kara beamed at the compliment. “I will definitely…”

“Besides,” she mused. “I’m sure you’re the fastest person he has slaving away in that bullpen. What is your typing speed anyway? Let me guess...five-fifteen? Give or take a few points? The highest human on record is two-twelve, so I figure…”  
  
"Is this...all off the record?" Kara had to ask, looking a little worried.

Cat paused, mouth falling open at the accusation, though she shrugged it off.  
  
"Yes,” she rolled her eyes, swallowing as she peered down into her glass. “I think it’s safe to say...whatever we may get into tonight...all of it is well off the record."

“Okay,” Kara tried to ignore the fire in her stomach. "Then...what else do you want to know?"

“You can start by telling me about meeting the president,” she offered. “You’ve been so busy. I’ve barely had any rest trying to keep up.”  
  
"Well you look...rested," Kara swallowed.

Cat smirked, her attempt at appearing unaffected failing as her skin turned pink.

“She was amazing,” Kara went on. “I can’t believe she, of all people, wanted to meet me.”

“Why is that so difficult to believe?” Cat asserted. “She’s a politically brilliant, powerful but otherwise forgettable woman from the suburbs. You’re a mysterious, charismatic superhero from another planet. Of course she wanted to meet you. Anyone would.”

Now it was Kara who blushed, shaking her head, sending her golden waves over her shoulder, wishing for the hundredth time that a drink would help calm her.

“Anything else exciting happen while I’ve been gone?” Cat asked. “I suspect James is keeping his head above water?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded enthusiastically, figuring she’d spare the details of his sparring match with Snapper. “James is doing really, really well. I think you’d be proud of him.”

“Great,” Cat huffed, a little less excited than she should be.

Kara’s face fell, brow contorting with confusion.

“What...why does that...”

“Nothing,” she shook her head unconvincingly, stirring the ice cubes in her glass with her finger. “I’ve just...been meaning to ask, but I didn’t want to sound…”

“Oh!” Kara finally understood, scooting to the edge of her seat. “Oh no, James and I...that’s...over. Way, way...before it even really got started, honestly, I...you didn’t really think I’d come here or...do...what we did the other night, if I was still...”

“I didn't really think so,” Cat swallowed, trying not to sound too relieved. “But you hadn’t said anything, so I couldn’t be sure.”

Kara bit her lip, taking a deep breath before leaning across the space between them, reaching for Cat’s hand.

“I’m...really sorry...if I gave any other impression,” she began. “You...being with you...that’s all I…”

“Don’t say too much,” Cat stopped her, putting down her glass. “You’ve already given me more than I’m owed, frankly, I’m just...frazzled. I do not get frazzled, and you’ve frazzled me."

“I’m...sorry,” Kara exhaled. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Stop apologizing,” Cat shook her head gently. “It’s not a bad thing, it’s just...complicated. But before you go on saying all the things I so clearly want to hear, I realize...I forgot to say something too, the other night. I forgot to tell you...how much you mean to me, though I hope I've done a pretty good job of it over the past...several years. I told you...you inspire me. What I didn’t say...didn’t think I should say, is that...while I may be on this journey trying to figure out who I am in the next chapter...the one thing that hasn’t changed, the one thing that’s filled me up and excited me every day, without fail...has been you. You, Kara Danvers, and you, Supergirl. And now that I know you’re one in the same...I’m just not sure where to go next. You’ve left me...frazzled. That’s a ridiculous word, and the only word I can come up with, and I am very, very good at coming up with words.”

“So…” Kara felt light and heavy at the same time. “Are you saying...you don’t know if...if you want this?”

“I’m saying...I don’t know what ‘this’ is,” Cat admitted. “I’m saying...to want this...may be very selfish on my part, and I don’t know if that’s fair to you.”

“But...shouldn’t I have a say in that?” Kara argued. “I told you, finally, after worrying so much whether it was the right thing or not...who I really am. And beyond that...Cat, at the end of the day, losing you, even for a week, made me realize...you’re the one person who makes me feel more alive than I ever do, even when I’m flying. You’re the person who...who I want to trust, want to tell _everything_ to, because you’ve always helped me make sense of it. I may not understand...why, exactly...I feel the way I do, when I look at you...but I do know...that you are the most beautiful, incredible person...I’ve ever known. And maybe I’m not supposed to feel that way, but I do, and all I want...is to be close to you. To get to know you better, and...to have you trust me too.”

Cat’s eyes were like glass, lips growing red again, trembling as she gripped Kara’s hand, the other digging into the leather.

She took a deep breath, slowly letting herself relax, letting her fingers lace more fully with Kara’s until the younger woman was standing, stepping closer.  
  
"I'm still not coming back,” she whispered. “Not right away."  
  
"Got it,” Kara breathed.  
  
"And...I still own the company, so technically I'm still your boss."  
  
"That’s fine,” Kara insisted. “A technicality we will sort out, however we..."  
  
"And I'm twice your age,” she sighed.  
  
"It doesn't matter,” Kara smiled softly. “In fact...that’s one of the things I love about you most.”

Cat dared to look up, getting lost in pools of blue so genuine, so honest, she thought she might break in two.

“Alright,” she breathed, standing slowly, looking down at their hands, then back into her eyes. “Then...I think I'm out of excuses.”

“Good,” Kara exhaled, cupping her cheekbones, fingers tingling where they touched, overcome by the wave of heat between them. “Because...I really...really...want to kiss you again. Can I...please...”

Cat could barely get out a nod before she was grabbing Kara’s shoulders, throwing her arms around her neck, reveling in the way her warm lips pressed into her, lapping, crushing, again and again like waves. She felt Kara’s hands in her hair, tracing her scalp, her neck, touching her so unabashedly, she couldn’t help but nibble her lower lip, letting her teeth drag and coax them open, before sliding her tongue over the same spot.

Kara continued touching her skin, her nose, everywhere she could as if she were seeing her clearly for the first time, wanting to make sure this was real, that it wasn't some dream, some horrible parasite or virus she'd wake up from and it would all disappear. But Cat was pouring into her, tracing her lips with her fingers, looking at her with the same wonder, the same mix of desperation and impossibility as she swallowed, before kissing her more and more feverishly.

Kara shivered, legs faltering, bringing Cat with her as she fell back into the chair, pulling her into her lap. Cat’s knees dug in, burrowing on either side of Kara’s hips as she brought her mouth to her neck, breath heavy as she felt her pulse surge so much faster than was humanly possible.

“You...” Cat whispered, returning to her lips. “...are so strong, and yet...you’re shaking...”

“I...” Kara panted, eyelids fluttering as Cat traced her fingers along her collar. “I’ve just...never done...this...before.”

“Really,” Cat breathed, bringing her hands back to Kara’s cheeks, touching them so lightly, so sweetly. “That’s...surprising. Are you sure...you really want...”

“ _God yes_ ,” Kara shook her head, swallowing hard. “More than I’ve ever wanted...anything…”

“Because you deserve...so much more than this,” Cat looked around. “We really should wait for…”

“I'm tired of waiting,” Kara exhaled, brushing her thumbs over Cat’s cheeks, bringing their noses together. “I just want you...to show me…”

“Okay,” Cat couldn't resist, taking Kara’s hands, sliding them under the hem of her shirt.

Kara’s breath caught, letting out a soft whimper as her fingers met Cat’s skin, pressing into the soft flesh above solid abs, so warm and smooth it made her eyes water. She caught Cat’s lips again with her own, kissing her harder, showing she wasn’t afraid, roaming until her hands met the underside of breasts, grazing against half-moon curves.

Cat gasped, hands bracing behind Kara’s neck, bringing their foreheads together.

“I thought...we we’re taking it slow,” Cat smirked, breathing against her lips, letting her tongue dart out, tracing, teasing.

“You…” Kara froze. “I thought…”

“It’s up to you,” Cat shuddered, biting into Kara’s ear with her teeth. “Completely…”

“I...” Kara could barely speak. “...want...to touch you...if that’s...”

Cat nuzzled her cheek, breathing her in as she ran her hands through Kara’s hair, letting it slip through her fingers.

“I want that too,” she whispered.

Kara kissed her heartily, sliding up further, until her hands were palming Cat’s breasts for the first time, pressing into them as she arched, head falling back.

“Is that…”

“Yes…” Cat bit her lip, eyes closing. “Keep going…”

Kara returned to her neck, letting her lips and tongue explore Cat’s skin, etching the way she tasted, the way she moved into her memory, letting her thumbs gently graze her nipples, causing her hips to rock forward, making Kara ache even deeper.

“Oh my god…” Kara sighed. “I can’t…believe….”

“I need you…” Cat groaned, pulling at her cape, her shoulders. “...to take this off…”

Kara swallowed, lifting Cat into the air, keeping her legs wrapped around her waist as she carried her across the room, gripping onto her thighs through spandex pants. Cat kissed her furiously, taking hold of her cheeks until she felt herself being pushed back into another wall, feet settling against the floor. Kara let go for just a moment, unlatching her cape, letting it fall to their feet in a puddle of red, kicking it away.

Cat’s hands were everywhere, kissing her as she frantically searched for a zipper. Kara guided her, finding the hidden latch, pulling it down until the tight, blue fabric sprang from her shoulders, folding over her chest as Cat pushed it to her waist. Kara shivered, once again feeling the weight of Cat’s eyes on her body, scanning the way the garment hung from her hips, her insanely toned stomach, to breasts held perfectly by a dark, navy bra. She looked away shyly, until Cat reached for her chin, directing it back towards her face.

“You...are _stunning_ , Kara Danvers...” Cat whispered. “Everything about you...truly...is…”

Kara leaned in, kissing her madly, letting her hands slip beneath her black shirt. Cat exhaled, eyes closing as she felt hands cupping her breasts, once again teasing her nipples.

“My name…” she breathed. “...my real name...is...Kara Zor El.”

Cat opened her eyes, looking back at Kara silently, full of wonder, full of the deep, aching need to know everything about who she was and where she came from.

“It’s beautiful,” she sighed, stroking her fingers down her arms, sending goosebumps over her skin. “You...are so...”

Kara kissed her again, tongue diving, lips searching, until both their hands were at the hem of Cat’s shirt, lifting it over her head, throwing it across the room. She looked down between them, then up into Cat’s eyes, sparkling green and gold, before lowering her gaze to her delicate breasts. Kara marveled at the way they moved as Cat breathed, at the color and texture of her skin, before reaching out, seeing and feeling and fitting them just so into her hands.

“Kara…” Cat whispered, almost pleading.

She knew it was too soon, knew everything was moving far too fast for either of them, but they couldn't stop. _She_ couldn't stop, and she knew that Kara didn't want to, knew she'd give herself completely, give everything, just like she had in her job, like she did every day when she faced the world and its ugliness, doing her best to save it from itself.

“What...should I…”

“If we keep going…” Cat swallowed. “I need...need you to know this isn't...I don't expect you...to do more than you're comfortable with, or to chase me...wherever I end up next…”

“ _But I want to_ ,” Kara shook her head, holding Cat’s waist, tracing her hip bones with her thumbs. “I want...whatever you're willing…”

“Everything,” Cat bit her lip, eyes watering. “I will give you everything...that I can, and...not just tonight.”

Kara felt tears in her eyes, stinging her lids as she tried not to let them fall. She moved closer, pressing her entire body into Cat’s, relishing the feeling of skin on skin as she kissed her shoulder, her cheek.

“Then why should we stop?” she whispered.

“We don't have to,” Cat agreed. “I don't...I don't want to, I just...need you to know...I want what's best for you...”

She trailed off, staring back into Kara’s eyes as she smoothed her hands down her chest, stopping just above her heart.

“I know,” Kara nodded slowly. “I...I'm ready…”

Cat leaned into her neck, kissing and breathing as she sucked, letting her hands wrap around Kara’s back, undoing her bra, letting it slip away. She took her breasts in her hands, their round, soft shape, the way they shook as Kara’s heart continued to pound beneath them. Kara pushed down the rest of her suit and skirt, kicking off her boots, until she was left in nothing but bloomers and tights as Cat kneaded, dipping her head to take one taut, pink nipple into her mouth.

“Aaanhhh,” Kara moaned, the sensation, the spectacle of Cat’s mouth and tongue worshipping her skin making her weak. “Cat...ohmy…”

“Is that alright?”

“Yes…” she nodded, grinding her hips against her, until Cat’s legs were opening, allowing her thigh to slip between them.

Kara lifted her chin to her face. Cat gasped at the loss of contact, until Kara’s lips were on hers again, hands pinning her shoulders to the wall.

“Please…” Kara shuddered, licking and kissing across her collarbones. “...tell me...if I hurt you…”

“You won't,” Cat shook. “I trust you.”

Kara reached for Cat’s hands, lacing them together as Cat lifted them, holding them in mid air, until they were rising above her head, once again pinned to the wall. Their breasts melded together, soft, pliable flesh pillowing out to either side as Kara licked and kissed her way down Cat’s arms, the same arms she'd held so chastely as Cat used her to balance while slipping on her heels, the same arms that had held her, on her balcony, in her office, now feeling like heaven beneath her mouth. She continued down to her chest, feeling Cat’s fingers tangle in her hair as her lips settled into the space between her breasts, tongue and teeth gravitating to one side as she gently, very gently licked, so gently Cat couldn't help but thrust her hips a little against Kara’s thigh, desperate for contact, anything to alleviate the pressure building.

“Bed…” Cat whispered just loud enough for Kara to hear it. “Now…”

Kara rose to her lips again, peeling her off the wall, carrying her towards the other side of the room near the window, where she lowered her against the crisp white sheets. Cat reached behind her, grabbing her ass, squeezing her tight, muscular globes as she tore at the nylon, nipples growing harder at the sound, the sensation of her nails scratching against them. Kara hovered above, making her way down Cat’s rib cage, kissing and sucking so deeply, Cat was sure she was leaving imprints along the way.

“Kara…” she hissed, intoxicated by how good it felt, to let go, to allow someone else to be in control, for once.

“You okay?”

“Yes…” she gasped. “Please…”

Kara honed in on her stomach, spending a few moments lavishing her belly button, the soft spot beneath it. She couldn't get enough of her, heart drumming in her ears incessantly, nerves racing, surging, trying to make her question her right, her ability to make Cat feel this good. But Cat was rolling her hips, breathing and shaking and encouraging her as she traced shapes with her tongue, hands rising to her waist, gripping on, holding her steady. She stopped, looking up as she came to the hem of her pants, needing to know that this was really alright, that Cat wanted her to move forward.

“I…” Kara swallowed hard. “Is this…”

“Only if you want to…” Cat breathed.

“I do…” Kara kissed her skin. “I just...you’ll tell me…”

“I will,” Cat reached down, cupping her cheek. “I promise…”

Kara felt like the Earth was spinning, like the only thing keeping her from falling into space was Cat’s hand on her skin, the look in her eyes, as she slowly, gently pulled at the fabric, glued to each new centimeter exposed until her pants were around her ankles, and then gone. Her breath picked up, cheeks burning, lips on fire as she took in the sight of Cat’s fully naked body, laid out before her like an offering, like the most gorgeous, genius thing she'd ever witnessed, long, slender legs shifting, moving beneath the soft, glistening triangle of hair and skin, so much like her own and yet so different, because it was _Cat fucking Grant,_ and that fact suddenly hit her like a fist to the heart, making her see stars, rendering her completely speechless as she hesitantly reached for her hips, staring down at the space between them.

“Kara?” Cat whispered, pressing up on her elbows. “Are you still breathing?”

“I...yeah,” she swallowed, shaking her head. “You just...I've never seen anything so…beautiful...”

“Do you still want to…”

“Yes,” Kara nodded quickly. “Do you want me…”

“Mmmgod yes,” Cat pulled at her shoulders, bringing her back up to her lips, kissing her hard, before digging her hands into her hair, brushing their noses together. “Please...don't...keep me waiting…”

Kara couldn't help but laugh softly, smiling as she cradled Cat’s face, letting her lips and hair glide back down her body, taking her time, until she was once again at the apex of her thighs, kissing and breathing her in, feeling like the blood might burst from her veins as Cat spread her legs, and before she could over think it, Kara pressed her mouth against her, both of them letting out sound, breath catching, sighing deeply at the touch.

Cat’s eyes closed, jaw falling open as Kara kissed her with full, wet, hungry lips, working their way over her most sensitive, delicate spot, and Cat couldn't believe Kara had never done this before because she certainly knew what she was doing. Her tongue was warm and heavy and light where it needed to be, dipping and diving between folds, into her center, up through her wetness again, and again.

“Ohhh god,” Cat shook. “Oh...ohhh yes…”

“Is it…”

“So...so good…” Cat exhaled. “Just...a little higher…”

She gently guided, until her lips were settled on the place she needed them most. Kara’s hands wrapped around her thighs, eyes focused, looking up every so often, checking in as Cat nodded, and her head fell back, exposing her throat as she continued to writhe, fingers tearing at the sheets, twisting into fists as her narrow hips bucked and her feet kicked, painted toes scraping down the side of Kara’s legs as she reached for her shoulders, holding on so tight.

“Fuck!” she cried, head thrashing against the pillow. “Kar….aaaanghhhh!”

Kara sped up her tongue, lashing it against her clit, lapping and teasing with sweet, generous lips, until Cat’s breath escaped her lungs, releasing, and then, going still.

She kissed her way back up her chest, her neck, before taking her face in her hands, kissing her nose, her dimples, every detail that made her who she was. Cat pulled her in, devouring her lips, tasting herself as she dug her nails into Kara’s back and held her close.

“Was that...okay?” Kara whispered.

“Perfect,” Cat shivered, smiling sweetly, assuredly as she ran her fingers along the side of her face. “So, so perfect...my angel.”

Kara sighed with relief, stretching out next to her, resting her head on her shoulder, tracing her fingers across her stomach.

“Wow,” Kara shook her head, trying to catch her breath. “I am...gay.”

Cat snorted, biting her lip as she rolled her eyes, pulling their bodies together, kissing her shoulder.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” she smirked.

“Um, yes,” Kara continued. “Yes, I think it's safe to say I...just...wow.”

“You were amazing,” Cat told her again, eyes full of gratitude as she stroked her hip, curling up in her arms. “But don't think for a second you're finished yet.”

“Are you kidding?” she breathed, licking her lips, burying her fingers in Cat’s golden tresses. “I want to do this...every day if…”

“And I may just let you,” Cat whispered, eyeing her closely. “But that's not...what I meant…”

Kara swallowed, breath hitching, lips parting as she felt Cat trail her fingers along her stomach, moving lower, plucking at the elastic of her tights.

“I…” she shuddered. “Would like that...very much...I just…”

“What?” Cat pulled back softly. “We don't have to...whenever you're ready…”

“I am,” Kara insisted. “It's…”

“Because…” she played with the loose strands of hair at her ears, kissing her temple. “...I know it's a lot...to process. I understand if you're nervous. This, much of this, is new for me, too. And anyway, just because you've slept with me doesn’t _make_ you anything. You can decide...to be whatever...whoever...you choose.  None of this makes you…”

“Then does loving you?” Kara swallowed. “Because...I do.”

Cat stopped speaking, stopped breathing, momentarily.

She looked back at the woman lying next to her, the woman she'd dared let in, even though she was more terrified than she'd ever admit.

“Oh, Kara,” she shook her head, eyes welling up, betraying her fierceness. “I...I love you too. Isn't it obvious?”

“It is,” Kara sniffed, smiling as she held Cat’s face. “It's just...nice to hear the words. And say them.”

“Words...” Cat smirked, breathing her in as she kissed her lips. “...I'll deny this if you ever repeat it, Kara Zor El from Krypton, but words...tend to be wildly overrated.”

“Really?” Kara looked at her skeptically.

“Yes,” Cat nodded. “But...if it makes you happy...if it makes you...know, more fully...how much I love you...I will tell you every day, in a million different ways...until I find the ones that make you know, in no uncertain terms...that I do.”

Kara smiled, bringing her hand to her cheek, kissing her softly, sweetly, letting herself get wrapped up and swept away, taken and tasted and made to feel alive, told how loved she was, until there was nothing left to say.

* * *

The next morning, Cat sat up in bed, trading the book she’d already abandoned for her iPad, scanning through the news, making sure there hadn't been any Supergirl sightings west of Death Valley. She sipped her coffee, perusing until she was satisfied, listening to the splash of the sink in the other room, the rustling of towels and other unremarkable but comforting sounds. It had been too quiet the past few days. She'd had two massages, spent some time in the hot springs, trying to get her mind to a place beyond the things she'd left behind. It was necessary, but lonely, and she couldn't have been more thankful for the distraction.

She heard the door to the bathroom open, casting a glance up, finding Kara moving towards her, grinning as she glowed, wearing nothing but the hunter green hoodie Cat asked the concierge to send up from the gift shop.

“The color suits you,” she smirked, trailing her eyes over long, tan legs, breath catching a little at the way Kara held it down, covering herself coyly, tangled mane catching the light between the curtains. “Though I'm not so keen about the design.”

“Really?” Kara pouted, hopping onto the bed, kneeling next to her, careful not to spill her coffee. “Because…I really do ‘Love Santa Fe.’ A lot.”

“Is that so?” Cat’s eyebrow rose, putting the iPad aside, leaving her glasses on as she continued to look her over, until Kara was climbing into her lap, straddling her hips, playing with the ends of her silk robe.

“Uh huh,” she smiled, kissing her softly, nuzzling her nose, her cheek, before running a reverent finger along the frame of her glasses. “Can you imagine...if you hadn't asked me to bring you these? We could have gone months without…”

“No,” Cat swallowed. “And I don’t want to.”

Kara sighed, removing the specs, resting them on the nightstand, letting her palms press against Cat’s cheekbones, falling even deeper into the green eddy of her eyes. Cat tilted her chin forward, allowing their lips to meet as they chased each other’s breath, skin just barely touching, sliding her hands up warm thighs, until they were teasing the edge of the cotton.

“What should we do today?” Kara whispered, tracing collarbones, stealing nips along her jaw.

“Hmmm,” Cat mused. “I suppose...I could show you the Plaza...the cathedral of St. Francis. There's always the Georgia O'Keeffe museum, but that's a little on the nose…”

“Or...” Kara shivered, pulling Cat’s hand under her sweatshirt. “...we could just...stay here…”

Cat shuddered, sliding between her legs, bringing her other hand to Kara’s cheek, holding her, keeping their eyes locked as she sat up, letting her robe slip from her shoulders. Kara arched, spreading her knees, allowing a better angle as Cat brought her lips to her neck, dragging a few fingers through her hot, pulsing center, already soaked, until she was pressing inside.

Kara let out a sweet, shaky whimper, pulling Cat into her chest as she filled her up, clutching on to her back, careful not to squeeze as hard as she had last night. Cat had been patient, soft but thorough, and Kara loved every second, as evidenced by the few bruises left on Cat’s shoulder. She apologized profusely, but Cat insisted they didn't hurt, that it was more than worth the way she made her squirm and sing and come undone.

“How is that?” Cat gasped, hardly able to believe the way Kara was riding her hand, taking her deeper.

“Gaahhh...” she squeaked. “...a...amazing…”

Cat kissed her harder, using what strength she had left to flip them gently, until Kara’s back was tucked against the sheets, and she continued pumping. Kara rocked herself against the motion, taking all she could, feeling Cat hit spots she hadn't known existed, looking down at the way her robe had completely fallen open, small, pointed breasts swinging as she buried and curled her fingers firmly. Cat kissed her lips, her cheek, before licking the spot on her neck, the one she learned made Kara climb her body, until she was shaking so hard, the bed pushed away from the wall.

“Aaaangh!” Kara moaned into her ear. “Cat…”

“Come for me…”

Kara’s head fell back as Cat’s teeth honed in on her pulsepoint, hips spreading, knees shaking, sending fingers out from within as warm liquid flooded the sheets.

“Oh god!” Kara threw a hand over her mouth, sitting up sharply, even as her eyes remained unfocused. “What...did I…”

“It's fine,” Cat whispered assuredly, smiling as she breathed her in, taking her face in her hands. “Better than fine…”

“But I…”

“You,” she lifted her fingers to her lips, sucking them in. “Taste even better...than I anticipated…”

Kara watched her, swallowing a little as she tried to relax. Cat had to be the pickiest person she knew when it came to what she put in her mouth, so the fact that she was licking every last bit of her from her hands, humming pleasantly, had to mean something.

“I just…” Kara exhaled, pulling her to her chest. “...still can't believe...this is happening…”

“That makes two of us,” Cat sighed, holding her tight. “There's...so much...left to figure out.”

“You mean…” Kara smirked. “Like...when you're coming back?”

“Yes,” Cat nodded. “Among other things.”

“Do you think…” Kara swallowed. “Do you have any idea...what you want to do?”

“No,” Cat admitted. “I could...write another book, I suppose. Start a foundation. Spend my time planting media outlets across the South, but none of it sounds very exciting. I thought...I was so sure...I needed something new, but...maybe that wasn't really what was missing.”

Kara felt more hope than she had in ages, watching the wheels turn in Cat’s brain as she smiled up at her, bringing her hand to her lips, kissing it intently.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed across the room, snapping them back to reality.

“You should get that,” Cat sat up, allowing her to slip out from under her, watching her trek over to the leather lounge chairs, her brilliantly sculpted ass just barely visible beneath the loose fitting garment.

“Shit!” Kara’s eyes went wide. “Snapper called an emergency editorial meeting. In ten minutes. That’s…”

“Can you make it in time?”

“I...uhhh,” Kara began to panic, darting around, finding the pieces of her suit, even as her heart began to feel like it was ripping at the seams. “I just…”

“Don’t think,” Cat instructed. “Just move.”

Kara zipped into the other room, changing, checking the mirror to make sure she hadn't missed anything, before striding back towards the bed. Cat was already opening the curtain, checking outside to make sure the coast was clear.

“I umm…” Kara suddenly felt dizzy. “Really wish...I didn't have to go…”

“I know,” Cat smiled bravely, leaning against the glass. “But...I'll be somewhere else in the next day or so, and then...maybe you can steal away again, at least for a little while?”

“Of course,” Kara breathed, moving closer, wrapping Cat up so fiercely, burying her face in her hair.

Cat’s fingers gripped her cape, staring into the ether, blinking a little as she held on tight.

“Go,” she told her, before Kara sweetly, hungrily captured her lips, offering one more long, breathtaking kiss.

“I love you,” she whispered. “And I...I’ll be back.”

“I know you will,” Cat sniffed. “I love you too. Now go. Make me proud.”

Kara slid open the door, stepping out into the blinding daylight, before taking off towards the city.

Cat closed herself in, pressing her hands against the glass, swallowed up in silence.

She paced back into the room, sighing as she fell into her spot on the bed, picking up the discarded sweatshirt, holding it to her chest. She may not have had all the answers just yet, but she knew they were coming. The truth was, no matter where she ended up, something told her, it didn't really matter. The journey, the decisions she needed to make, weren't connected to any destination, and the one calling she did have, the one thing that made the most sense and no sense at all, lead her right back to where she'd been.

Later that night, she sat out on the terrace, drinking a glass of wine, staring up at the sky as she typed a message into her phone, another latitude, another address, before biting her lip and hitting send. She lie back, looking up at the stars, smiling softly as she took in the distance, counting every mile in between.


End file.
